As an electric power feeding function to a note PC (a personal computer) or a tablet, a wireless feeding function is studied. However, in the note PC or the tablet, a feeding line from an AC adapter is already provided. When a wireless feeding device is connected at the same time, the feeding line from the AC adapter of the note PC side is ordinarily allowed to have preference thereto. However, depending on a state of a battery of the note PC side, a control of using a feeding line of the wireless feeding device side is necessary.
An attempt that the wireless feeding function is to be mounted is in a state of a starting period and has problems of controls for the feeding line depending on conditions such as when the wireless feeding device and the AC adapter are connected at the same time, a state of the battery or a sudden disconnection when only the wireless feeding device is connected.